Thirst
by ita-chan01
Summary: GR/Witchblade X-over My own Oc. The Witchblade has chosen a new bearer, one that can bring about the destruction of makind. Light Six/Oc Don't like don't read. Review and tell me what you think!
1. Prologue

**Thirst**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witchblade or Generator Rex but I do own my Oc ****and some of the plot.**

* * *

_ The Witchblade, an ancient weapon of incredible power, it has an unquenchable thirst for battle. Hand of the great demon leader herself, and is said to have been the source of her power. Wanted by all, however…only the chosen may wield it, being only an elite few. After laying in wait for centeries it has finally ensnared a new bearer and with her it has sealed her fate to bring about the destruction of humanity. _

She would not have gone this way if she had known that this was going to happen. The young girl thought from where she lay curled up in the fetal position in the corner of one of the many unfinished rooms of an abandoned half built office building. She would not be in this predicament that she is in, she would not be afraid to be near people, go outside, or even move for that matter. If she had not explored the path and just gone to school. The events of the past three days played over and over again in her mind she could not believe that she had done such sick and twisted things.

She was a good girl she always did her homework and turned it in on time. She did her chores and almost always listened to what her grandparents had to say. Why did this have to happen to her of all people?

* * *

**Okay so woo first chapter up actually this is the prologue originally I was going to make this a very big one shot but I changed my mind I should have the next chapter up sometime soon ****Oh and trust me the next chapters will be longer**


	2. Chapter 1: Ecstasy

**Thirst**

**Chapter 1: Ecstasy **

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**WARNING: Graphic Violence, Blood Gore, Mild Language, Partial Nudity, Self Mutilation**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ZILCH! Only the things I made up **

**Flashback**

She was running late for school as usual, but this was her last draw. The school was sick of her showing up late every morning. If she was late one more time she would start to receive after school detention to go along with her lunch detention as well. Silently wishing that she hadn't slept in so late every morning she continued to run along. Something suddenly caught her eye. Stopping in her tracks her bag, filled with heavy book swayed forward causing her to almost fall flat on her face. Quickly she regained her composure bringing her attention to what had caught her eye. Though many people think it, she is far from perfect, she had a weakness when it came to sleeping; she could go to bed at five in the afternoon and still wake up at the same time the next day. This was also why she was late all the time.

Not to mention she had quite the sweet tooth, it was a good thing she had a high metabolism. Plus she could be distracted very easily. Like now for example. Before her was a pathway. She had lived in the same place and had often tried to explore new places every chance she got. She figured that by the time she was ten years old she had already explored every area within three miles of her home, she was now sixteen almost seventeen, imagine how much more exploration she got in there.

This was barely two hundred yards away from her home. Why hadn't she ever seen it before, especially since she had been walking the same way to school since she was twelve and not to mention any other occasion she had to walk this way. The fence that was once there looked as if someone tore the boards from the posts that were stuck in the ground. Splinters stuck up from the posts that now only stuck up a mere foot from the ground instead of towering over her like the rest of the fence that was still intact. Completely forgetting about school and her consequences of coming in late again she abandoned the path she was on venturing forth onto the unknown one.

It was a forest; looking as old as man itself. Something was definitely strange though, she felt like she was being watched. She couldn't help herself but continue on no matter how spooky it got. Huge trees towered above her head and from them hung moss so thick it barely let any of the morning sunlight through. The deeper she ventured the thicker the trees got, and the less sound was heard.

She felt like something was drawing her forward like she was looking for something and she couldn't stop till she found it. Sticks and leaves crackled under her feet as she came to a stop. Her heterochromatic eyes of amber and blue settled on an old shack in the middle of a clearing between two of the thickest and oldest looking trees she had ever seen. Around each tree trunk was a thick rope that was braided intricately and met in the center where the rest of the rope hung down, her eyes wandered over to the shack.

What was a shack doing out in the middle of nowhere? More of the braided rope was wrapped around it along with weird little papers stuck to it with writing that she couldn't read let alone understand. Deploying her incredible knot picking skills she was able to remove the rope that was laced through the handle preventing the shack door from being opened. Reaching out she brushed some of the web and dirt from the old iron handle. Suddenly, the hair on her neck stood up and the feeling that she was being watched came back. She jerked around quickly eyes scanning the clearing.

That was when she noticed two bright red eyes staring at her from in the darkness of the forest. Her eyes widened so much one would think she looked like a deer caught in someone's head lights right before it was hit by a truck. She screamed, realizing she had noticed it; it jumped out of the shadows into the clearing giving her a clear view of it. _It's an EVO_ she thought. It stood at eight feet tall with large jaws and mandibles on each side of its mouth lined with razor sharp teeth.

It stood on two feet the bone structure of its legs was similar to that of a dinosaur. Both arms were large and bulging with muscle its hands resembled crab or lobster pinchers only these were much sharper and could easily take off someone's head. There was also had some kind of armor plating coating its body for defense. It roared loudly before it started running across the clearing towards her. The sixteen year old must have realized real quick that the EVO wasn't there to make friends, it was out for blood, her blood.

Quickly she turned back to the shack and rammed her shoulder into the door. It swung open granting her access quickly slamming the door shut behind her, she pushed the first thing she could find in front of the door. She hoped that the shack was stronger than it looked and that it could protect her long enough till someone arrived to save her, if anyone arrived to save her. No one even knew she was there. Backing away from the door she saw one of the pinchers punch through the boards like they were made of paper. She screamed and backed up farther till she bumped into something causing it to fall over and crash to the ground.

Turning to see what it was she gasped. Whatever it was it launched itself at her attaching itself to her right arm. She screamed again as she felt it squirm and slither up her arm. Her clothes ripped apart and in place of clothes armor plated itself over her skin in a sickly green color. Only enough armor covered up the most important parts on her body and her arms and legs to just above her knees.

From her neck running all the way down her spine to her tail bone looked like something had grown out of her back in spines before it branched into a tail with a razor sharp bladed tip. Her long black hair was even longer and twisted into two blades just like her tail. Armor covered her feet turning into boots with large bladed heels, it was a wonder that she could even walk in them. By then the EVO had finally broken through the wall and was staring at her new appearance. She tilted her head showing him her eyes which had changed as well.

One red, one yellow eye each blazing with bloodlust, she breathed heavily and with each breath she took hot steam blew out into the warm summer air. A twisted smirk sat at her plump red lips giving her a warped murderous look; this was not the same defenseless girl that had tried to hide in the shed. Without warning she leapt forward and slashed at it with her clawed hands getting it to dodge and move away from the shack allowing her to walk out leisurely.

"**My body…burning…feels so…hot," **she moaned bringing her claw to her face. There was a small amount of blood on her bladed hadn't yet realized that she had already gotten a hit it in right across its chest.

"**So hot…feel like I'm burning…inside," **she moaned again in between heavy breaths. It let out a guttural cry before lunging at her. Dodging it she did a back step out, and pushed hard off the ground giving herself more momentum than needed. The EVO's pincher sliced through air, the girl landed in a crouch a few feet away.

"**More," **she said before springing from her crouching position and plunging both claws deep into the EVO's armor and breaking through, tearing through its body and straight into its heart. It let out a grunt of pain but that was all she allowed. She silenced it by yanking her claws out of its chest letting its body fall to the ground and flinging the blood everywhere. It splattered all over her face and breasts dripping down to her stomach.

"**Ohhh more…I feel so hot…and sweet," **she cried in ecstasy before she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Her armor turned back into her normal clothes and she lay in slumber in the bloody grass and dirt.

**Wow that was fun ****it love the moaning thingy it sounds very…alluring I guess is the way that it could be described lol. I am going to get to work on drawing some pics of her and seeing if I can set up a link ****for every one to see what she will look like ****you will find out her name in the next chapter ****and the plot will thicken.**

**REVIEW PLZ! I'd like to find out what you think.**

**A special thanks too:**

**xXNekoBunnehsXx: I might have to stay as ita-chan lols**

**ccsakura21: Okay! :)**

**Thank you guys for taking the time to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Crying Over Spilt Blood

**Thirst**

**Chapter 2: Crying Over Spilt Blood**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**WARNING: Graphic Violence, Blood Gore, Mild Language, Partial Nudity, Self Mutilation**

**Disclaimer: Only my character belongs to me and the storyline.**

**Continue Flashback**

The girl slept for hours under the trees and in the pool of blood, which had by now soaked into the earth. It was dark now and the moonlight just barely shone through the trees. Her eyes suddenly shot open, she expected to be back at home in her room. Maybe she had fallen asleep on her floor again, but this time it wasn't the case. She was still in the forest, still laying in a pool of blood, and still had blood that was not her own on her skin.

She screamed and jumped up quickly, flicking dirt and dust up as she did so. The events from earlier that day flooded back into her head replaying before her like a movie. She remembered the bloodlust she had felt, and the ecstasy, and the want, no need for more blood. She closed her eyes wishing that it was all a dream, peaking open with one eye she once again saw the same scene before her. The EVOs dead body and its heart half way pulled out of its body. Not able to hold it in any longer she crouched down and vomited, tears streaming down her bloody face.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something glint on her wrist. After she had calmed down a little her attention was drawn to it, a bracelet. She didn't remember putting it on or even owning something like it. She pulled with her hand trying to take it off but it wouldn't budge. Examining it for someway of taking it off she found none and gave up deciding to worry about it later she placed her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes.

She had to be getting home soon; her grandparents must be worried sick about her. No, she couldn't go home not after what she had done, what would she tell her grandparents. She didn't want them to see her this way either, in fact she didn't want any one to see her that way at all. She didn't want whatever happened here to happen again anywhere near people. Forgetting about her book bag laying in the half torn down shack, she turned back the way she came.

She trudged through the forest back onto the road and continued walking in the opposite direction of her house. She was barely ten yards away from the path entrence when she heard the engine of a very large vehicle. Looking up she saw what resembled three large white and black dump trucks. Immediately she recognized who they belonged to. _Providence, _she thought and did her best to hide the blood on her clothing and skin.

With her sleeve she tried to wipe the blood off of her face but it probably would only come off with water by now. Plus it didn't help that her shirt was white, rubbing it off would just get more on her already bloody shirt. She scooted closer into the shadows as the three trucks passed, grateful for the darkness of the night. They passed right by and pulled through the gap in the fence. As soon as they were out of her eyesight she took off running.

She had to find some place she could hide, some place she could sort all of this out.

**End Flashback**

She remembered wandering the whole night avoiding every person she saw. The bracelet around her wrist was beginning to scare her; the gem in the center reminded her of an eye. The band was the same sick green color as the armor that had plated itself over her skin two days ago. The gem in the center was ruby red, it seemed like whatever way she turned it was always there staring at her. Every once and awhile when she thought of ways to take it off, it would make a whirring sound like it didn't like what she was thinking.

Finally fed up with it and the fear that the same thing that happened would happen again, she screamed. From anger, fear, and something else that she couldn't place. She got up and picked up a piece of broken glass and proceeded to try and saw through the bracelet. Not a single scratch marred the bracelet, and the glass cut her hand as she kept trying and blood soon started to drip onto the ground. She let out a cry of anguish knowing that it was no use trying to cut through the unbreakable material.

Positioning the glass one more time, she was determined get that damn thing off. This time she aimed to cut her whole hand off. Crying as she did it, she sliced her wrist repeatedly, blood seeped out and leaked onto her blue skirt and thigh. Overcome by the pain she cried out and dropped the glass, her cut up hand clasping around the deep cut on her wrist. She was in the middle of the dusty dirty office room on her knees with fresh and dried blood all over her body.

Her dirty face streaked with tears new and old. She wasn't sure what she would do, she couldn't go home now, her grandparents would ask too many questions. What would she tell them. _H__i sorry I'm late I've been asleep in a dumpster for the past three days. _Briefly she wondered if they would actually believe that, she has fallen asleep in weirder places before. She shook her head, that wouldn't explain the blood…would it?

Her stomach growled loudly making her wish she had something to eat. Once her crying had slowed down to a stop, she stood up slowly feeling slightly dizzy from the blood still dripping from her mutiliated wrist. Tearing several strips of cloth from her skirt she tied them tightly around her wrist and hand. She rubbed her eyes, trying her best to rub the sleep from them. She started to pace back and forth thinking of what she could do.

She wondered where she could get some food, she was desperate but she didn't think that she could bring herself to pick food out of the trash. A sudden sharp pain in her gut caused her to gasp, she felt her feet lift up off the ground. She looked down and saw a blade sticking out of her stomach. Something behind her roared loudly before she was jerked back and then thrown. She collided hard with one of the sheetrock walls going straight through to the other side into another room and landing on her back hitting the back of her head hard on the concrete flooring.

The EVO, which had been the thing that stabbed her stepped through the hole and into the room. It was expecting her to be dead; no one could have survived what had happened to her. But to its surprise he saw her getting up. She had begun to transform into something else. Her clothes shredded and a green armor appeared over her skin.

This EVO seemed more menacing than the other; it looked like something straight out of one of the Silent Hill games. Instead of having arms and legs, swords took their place. Its head was shapped like a humans but it had enormous jaws capable of incredible crushing power, saliva mixed with blood leaked from its mouth. Its back legs were flipped over positioned like crickets legs are, and its body was incredibly skinny and just about every bone could be seen from beneath its thin peach, grey skin. Her eyes finally made contact with his.

"**Come and get it," **she said smirking, with one claw raised.

**Woo that's another chapter LOLOL Okay so her name hasn't been given yet maybe next chapter Oh and Rex and Six will be coming in in the next chapter too =) I have some pictures up of her on my profile just click on the link oh and leave a comment on it too while you are at it :)**

**A Special Thanks to:**

**ccsakura21: Why thank you! **

**devincrash122: Thank you very much. **

**rexa225: Hope you loved this chapter as much as the last =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I like reviews they keep me going. ;3**


	4. Chapter 3: Craving

**Thirst**

**Chapter 3: Craving**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**WARNING: Graphic Violence, Blood Gore, Mild language, Partial Nudity, Self Mutilation**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Just the things I made up.**

The EVO roared again before lunging at the girl, its bladed legs clinking against the ground loudly. The wound on her stomach seemed not to faze her. She smiled and jumped back, it thrust its sword arms forward, plunging them into the ground where she was just standing. It was her turn to attack moving faster than the EVO could follow she jumped up and balled up her clawed hand and punched it square in the jaw sending it flying out the thin sheetrock walls and out the building falling about four stories. Walking up to the hole she jumped out aiming to crush it beneath her weight. The EVO had recovered quicker that she expected and it was able to dodge but just barely. She landed hard on the ground a huge crater indented the earth beneath her feet. The same twisted smirk still upon her face as she ran at it to attack again.

"**Give me moooooore," **she sighed, smirking. It ran at her as fast as it could but it wasn't fast enough. Her hair which now served as two more limbs came around severing its front two arms leaving it with two bloody stumps. It reared up on its back legs wailing in pain sending blood flying in all directions, spattering onto her face and chest dripping down her breasts. Its arms lay on the ground in front of her; she cut one of its back legs off. It was still upright; the blade embedded in the ground with some of the leg attached twitching. The EVO fell onto its back its last limb flailing around. It continued to wail loudly, and the smirk left her face only to turn into a frown.

"**Shut up," **she growled. It continued on, not understanding the command. Catching its flailing arm she put her heel on its stomach and pulled. The skin around the leg at its pelvis stretched and pulled, a loud crack sounded and it began wailing even louder. Her smirk returning as she continued pulling. The skin started to rip and her heel sunk into its stomach puncturing the skin, making blood squirt out around the heel. With one last pull she tore the leg off completely, skin, muscle, and veins stretched to its max and ripped apart. Its leg was left in a mangled mess, the flesh hung down looking like spaghetti, spurts of the crimson liquid shot out onto the ground, its wails turned into screams. She stood there holding the leg, watching the puddle of blood grow bigger and bigger. She suddenly became aware of people approaching. She turned around and saw a boy, around her age running towards her. His hair was black and held back by a pair of goggles that sat atop his head. He wore an orange and red jacket, black pants and shoes. The outfit really brought out his tan complexion and he had an intense expression on his face. There was a man right on his heels behind him wearing a green suit, and brown loafers. His hair was also slicked back, he was well shaved with a soul patch and sun glasses which covered his eyes. He had an air of superiority about him and a stoic expression to go along with it. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the sight before them.

"**I'll be right with you," **she breathed. She turned back to the still wailing EVO lying helplessly on the ground. Pulling her bloodied heel out of its stomach she lifted her tail positioning it between its black eyes.

"N-NO DON'T," she heard the boy shout, but it was too late her tail was already embedded in its skull lodged in its brain, silencing its wails as she had done to the other.

"**Hmm…that felt soooo good," **she moaned and dropped the leg with a plop onto the ground. The boys expression was a mix of horror and sadness, while the mans expression stayed the same. The boy was suddenly able to snap out of his stupor.

"YOU," he yelled.

"**Don't worry, now he won't feel the pain any more," **she replied with a smile.

His arms transformed into giant robotic hands before he leapt at her. He had become overcome with anger, anger that he was not able to save the EVO. If only he had listened to Six, the man in the green suit and the EVO wouldn't have gotten away.

"REX DON'T," Six shouted and two Katanas fell from his sleeves as he ran after the boy.

"**Ohhh, more" **she said and her smirk widened and you could see her breath again. She hoped that this battle would be much more satisfying than the last. She dodged the boys attack easily jumping onto his fist and running up his arm she was about to kick him in the face when the man in the green suit came out of nowhere. She pushed off the boy's shoulder pushing him into the dirt face first and sending herself flying through the air. The man was able to slice her on her side, she landed gracefully fifteen feet away. She glanced at the blood streaming down her side.

"Did you feel that," the boy, who was now known as Rex, yelled at her angrily. She slowly brought her cold gaze to the boy.

"**Nope, not a thing," **she answered with a blank look on her face before attacking. Using her hair blades, she stabbed them into Rex's robotic like arms which he put in front of his body defensively. They shattered into several hundred pieces leaving him defenseless. She chuckled at this; he looked at her wide eyed as she aimed to bring her claws across his chest. Her claws met skin and sank deep into soft flesh, slicing through muscle and vein like warm butter. Tiny beads of blood flew out onto her face mixing with the blood of all her other victems. It was suddenly apparent that it was not Rex that she had practically filleted across the chest, but the man in the green suit. Rex lay on his back propped up on his elbows looking at the blood spray onto the ground to Six's left.

"**Tch," **she muttered, knowing that he wouldn't go down so easily. Looking down she spotted a katana buried in the side of her rib cage. Lucky for her it had missed anything vital. She backed up slightly, Six felt this and let go of the katana that was still grasped tightly in his hand. He dropped to his knees breathing heavily.

"SIX," the boy exclaimed and got up quickly, helping the grown man up off the ground. They both looked up and watched as she pulled the katana from her ribs letting the blood flow freely down her already blood stained body. The boy quickly closed his mouth realizing that it was open. What did it take to bring her down? Holding the bloody katana in her hand she squeezed, crushing the metal breaking it in half. She glared at Six, and then her eyes wandered down to the blood dripping down his chest staining the torn green suit red.

"**That looks…good," **she said breathlessly. The two males looked at each other, not understanding at first. They got it a second later when she lifted her claw, the one she used against Six and ran her tongue up and down it licking it clean of the blood.

"That's gross," Rex remarked making a sickened face. The small amount of blood on her claws was not enough to satisfy her craving, she needed more.

"**More," **she cried before attacking again. Six slightly weakened from his wounds he was able to dodge as her bladed hair came around and sliced through the air where he and Rex once stood. She went for Rex wanting to get him out of the picture so that she could feed without the worry of being interrupted. Her tail came around and stabbed into his shoulder before throwing him like a rag doll into the building. He hit the wall hard cracking his head, a blood splatter was left on the wall along with a huge dent as he collapsed onto his butt and remained leaning against the wall unmoving.

"REX," Six exclaimed, worried about the boy. In a flash she appeared in front of Six, doing a round house kick, the blade of her heel sank deep into the flesh of his left shoulder. It tore through skin muscle and broke bone before it pulled out leaving a hole and from it blood poured out, and he dropped his only katana. He grunted and bit his tongue to prevent himself from crying out. He fell onto the ground only to be straddled by the girl. He lashed out with his left arm hitting her hard in the eye, splitting the skin around it; she grasped his arms tightly in a bone crushing grip. He could feel his Radius and Ulna give under the pressure and snap. This time there was nothing he could do to keep himself from crying out. Letting go of his left hand knowing it would no longer be of any use and with one clawed finger sliced down his suit leaving a large cut in his skin where she pressed too hard, and pulling it over his left shoulder revealing the hole left from her heel. Six was beginning to feel the effects of blood loss and it didn't help that she was now running her warm tongue over the wound she had just caused on his chest before moving onto the one on his shoulder.

"**Mmm, so sweet," **she exclaimed, and sucked slightly. Six groaned in pain as she continued. She opened her mouth and sank her teeth into the tender skin of his neck and pulled. The skin broke and blood flowed down his shoulder in streams. He never would have expected to go out this way of all things, he thought in pain. She yanked the skin off his neck with her teeth and chewed blood ran down her chin. He was surprised when she suddenly groaned, and backed off.

"W-what…what happened," she exclaimed her eyes wide with fear. She held her claws out in front of her.

"N-no, not…again".

Her voice had changed, it showed fear now, no longer what ever pleasure there was before. It seemed like the pain of her wounds suddenly hit her like a freight train. She doubled over in pain, tears streaming down her bloody face.

"I-it…hurts," she cried and her appearance started to change. The armor turning into a white long sleeved shirt with a low cut v-neck, and a ripped blue skirt and leg warmers with penny loafers. The blood of her wounds bled through her clothes and collected in a puddle around her body. She collapsed on her side, eyes shut tightly. She let out one loud scream before passing out wandering into the dark abyss. Six tried his best to relax knowing that Providence would show up soon and with them medical help. Just as his eyes closed he saw the vehicles of Providence come into view, and he too allowed himself to be swallowed up by the darkness.

**Woo longest chapter so far yeah! i liked this one the best :) Again no name this time I am sure you will find it out in the next chapter.**

**narusasuiscool: I just realized that lolz you're right i am the first for SixXoc WOO sorry about the lightness of it though I'm not exactly that good at romance thats why but i will try meh best for joo :) Your review was awsum thanxies.**

**ccsakura21: WOO you rock lolz**

**REVIEWS ARE MEH INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4: Introductions

**Thirst**

**Chapter 4: Introductions**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**WARNING: Graphic Violence, Blood Gore, Mild Language, Partial Nudity, Self Mutilation**

**Disclaimer: I only own my Oc and what ever else I made up.**

"_Ursel…Ursel," a feminine voice said from the confinement of the hallway she stood in. Feeling like she had been here before she followed the voice the closer she got to it the more familiar it became. She trotted down the hallway, finally stopping at a closed door._

"_You can come in sweetie," the voice said from the other side. Opening the door, it revealed a woman sitting up in bed. _

_A warm motherly smile plastered to her face, she recognized this lady. It was her mother. _

"_Mommy," the girl exclaimed jumping onto the bed wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. _

"_Mommy…," the girl asked?_

"_Yes," her mother answered._

"_Why did you give me such a masculine name," the girl questioned?_

"_Because I hope that you might be mistaken for a boy," the girl's mother answered with a kind smile upon her face. _

"_Why...is it better to be a boy," the little girl asked and the woman began to fade along with her voice._

"…_It's because girls become demons"._

The young woman's eyes slowly opened up letting in what little light illuminated the small white room. The steady _beep, beep_ of the heart monitor next to the bed she was laying in told her that she was in stable condition. _Am I in a hospital, _she thought. She looked down at her arm noticing an IV dripping some king of fluid through a tube and into her vein making her arm feel cold. It was on the opposite side of the bed.

She had a really bad headache over her eye and at the back of her head. She lifted both hands to place them on her head. Only one made it up all the way. She looked down noticing that her right hand was cuffed to the rail on the side of the bed. _What happened?_

To weak to care anymore she put her hand on her head finding a bandage covering her forehead and right eye. She slowly began to sit up, and as she did so she could feel pain swell in her stomach, side, and ribs.

"Ugh," she moaned in pain, and lowered herself back down. Her head spun and she fought to keep her eyes open for a second. She leaned over the bed sweat had formed over her brow and dripped onto the floor.

The door which was located on the far side of the room opened and through it walked three people and a chimpanzee. To the girl it seemed that the woman held a lot of authority and she seemed very professional. She had dark brown hair and wore a white lab coat over an orange shirt and grey skirt with knee high boots. The girl looked questionably at the chimp, and then over to the boy, he looked like he was around her age. He had his arm in a sling and she could see bandages on his shoulder that his white T-shirt didn't cover up.

She had this odd feeling that she had seen him somewhere before. Then, her eyes settled on the man. Starting at his hand going to his elbow was a cast; he wore a white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way nor tucked in showing bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulder. Realization dawned on her and memories poured into her brain. She remembered licking the blood off his skin and even taking a bite out of him.

Nausea overtook her and she leaned back over the side of the bed and vomited. Her eyes watered, and dripped to the ground mixing with the blood red vomit.

"Look Six, she just threw up about seven ounces of you," the Chimp said, causing the girl vomiting to choke a little. _Monkeys don't talk. _The woman in the lab coat was at the girl's side in an instant she put her hand on the girls back.

The other two weren't so keen on going anywhere near her. She had finally stopped and began gasping for air wheezing. A cup of water was shoved in front of her face she looked up seeing the man with the sunglasses staring down at her. Gingerly she took the cup from his hand and placed it at her lips allowing the cool liquid to enter her mouth and sooth her sore throat and to wash away the iron and acidic tastes. She drank quickly, wanting every drop that she could get.

She hadn't realized that she was slurping, all she wanted was the liquid. Once she finished she took a deep breath allowing air to enter back into her lungs.

"My name is Dr. Holiday; this is Agent Six, Six for short," she said motioning to the man that the girl had tried to eat alive.

"And my name is Rex," the boy the girls age said introducing himself proudly.

"I'm-," the girl started but was cut off by Dr. Holiday.

"Ursel…we know".

"H-how," the girl now known as Ursel responded.

"Your bag was found in the forest, right near the body of an EVO," Dr. Holiday said.

"Plus, it also helps that your grandparents reported you missing after they found out that you didn't show up for school," she continued Ursel looked down.

"Umm…you didn't tell them that you found me, did you," Ursel said and looked back up.

"No," was Dr. Holiday's answer, Ursel breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can't go home," Dr. Holiday said.

"I noticed," Ursel muttered and flopped down onto the bed wincing slightly, putting her arm over her forehead.

"How about we get down to some real questions," Rex said stepping forward closer. From his voice anyone could tell he was angrey and irritated.

"Ask away, I don't know how much help I'll be to you," Ursel murmured.

"Rex," Dr. Holiday said but was silenced by Six. Obviously he wanted to hear.

"What are you," Rex demanded. Ursel took her arm off her eyes and turned her head to face him.

"I-I…I don't know," she stuttered.

"I figured that I was an EVO".

"We can assure you that you are in no way an EVO," Dr. Holiday said surprising everyone in the room.

"H-how, do you figure that," Ursel said sitting up quickly, pain jolted through her body. She let out a light shriek of pain; Six was at her side quickly helping her lay back down.

"Th-thanks," Ursel said and blushed lightly.

She realized that she hadn't made that much contact with anyone of the male gender. It may have come from her grandparents who had kept her well sheltered or the fact that she was incredibly shy around anyone of the male gender. Six didn't seem fazed in the least at the contact, or so she thought.

"Back to the matter at hand," Dr. Holiday said, my blush immediately left.

"While you were out I took some samples and did some testing.

What I found was that your body doesn't contain a single Nanite. And from what I heard you have some...strange abilities, whatever you are doing, you are doing on your own…without the help of Nanites".

**And now zee plot thickens finally I was able to introduce her WOO could never find the right time in the other chapters lol. The name Ursel is a boys name and is the masculine form of Ursela, it means bear. I've realized that i have turned a childrens show into something that could be Pg 13 LOL.**

**A Special Thanks to:**

**ccsakura21: You rock dude...er dudet you have reviewed every chappie lolz :)**

**Elidy: Weird is muh middle name :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Shower Time

**Thirst**

**Chapter 5: Shower Time**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**WARNING: Graphic Violence, Blood Gore, Mild Language, Partial Nudity, Nudity and Self Mutilation**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only my Oc and blah blah blah. ON TO THE STOREH! **

Ursel stared at the Doctor, her mouth wide open. That was when, for the second time that day, she threw up. Only this time she had nothing left in her stomach to puke up, only tiny specks of blood spattered onto the ground.

"Ugh…someone just shoot me," she muttered barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Dr. Holiday had her hand on Ursel's back and Six was holding her long knotted hair so that if something did come up it wouldn't get on her hair. Dr. Holiday waved at Six and Rex telling them to leave. They left, hesitant at first…but they left, leaving the two females alone.

"I'm gonna help you to the bathroom," Dr. Holiday said almost like she had read Ursel's mind.

She hadn't showered in days, she felt uncomfortable with all the dirt and grime covering her skin. It looked like someone tried to wipe what they could off of her, but her hair and skin still felt oily. Dr. Holiday removed the hand cuff and IV and moved to help Ursel sit up. As Ursel sat up she realized that she was naked underneath the thin sheet that had previously covered her body. Her face turned bright red and she reacted by pulling the sheet back over her lower half of her body.

"Wuh- why am I na-," Ursel started.

"Your clothes were all torn up and bloody, plus we couldn't treat your wounds with the cloth sticking to your skin," she said and pulled the sixteen year old up off the bed and let the sheet slip off leaving her naked.

Ursel was ready to sink to the floor and curl up in the fetal position but the doctor's grip on her kept her upright.

"Ursel you don't have anything I don't have," Dr. Holiday said comfortingly to the young teenager. It didn't help much considering she was more afraid of someone walking in on her. Ursel tried to stand up as straight as she could, but the pain would become too overwhelming. Dr. Holiday and Ursel stumbled through the doorway of the bathroom. Holiday left Ursel to sit on the edge of the tub. She came back in several seconds later with a stool that she set in front of the mirror.

She helped Ursel settle into the chair and for the first time the young woman was able to see all of the damage that her small body had sustained. Bandages were wrapped around her chest and ribs covering her breasts from eye view.

Her stomach also had gauze wrapped around it covering the wound in the center of her stomach and the slice on her side. Blood stained the bandages; bruises riddled her petite form and face. Ursel's bottom lip was split but had scabbed over nicely and her eye was swollen almost completely shut. Holiday had begun to remove the gauze wrappings around her chest letting the bandages fall to the ground revealing stitched up punctures, cuts, more bruises, and clean slices all slightly swollen around the edges.

"How long was I out," Ursel asked once she had finished taking in all of the damage?

"Three days," she answered. Ursel was silent as Dr. Holiday took off the last of the bandages. Holiday moved to the shower and started the water for the teen. Ursel couldn't help but wonder why the older woman appeared unafraid especially when the other two males apeared to hate her guts, well one at least. She figured it probably had something to do with the fact that it was them she had attacked and not the doctor. Holiday helped Ursel off the stool and into the shower. Once Holiday let go of her she sank to the floor of the shower letting the warm water wash over her back.

She didn't have the strength to stand on her own, all she cared about right now was getting clean and she didn't have to stand up to do that. Holiday closed the curtain.

"I'm going to get you some towels, and maybe something to wear," she said and left, Ursel wondered why she said maybe. Sweat, dirt, and blood washed off of her skin and down the drain. In the corner of the shower sat a lone bottle of all purpose soap that you would usually find in a hospital. Ursel timidly reached out trying not to put strain on her ribs that she now thought were broken and gently picked up the bottle. Pouring some into her hands and did her best to scrub her scalp without aggravating any of her wounds.

She tilted her head up and let the water run into her mouth. When her mouth was filled up enough she swished is around her mouth several times before spitting it out. Once she felt she was clean enough she sat silently under the warm water till the skin on her fingers got wrinkly. Using the rail and lifting with her legs she was able to stand up without re- opening or pulling the stitches too much. She turned the water off and using the wall as support she searched for the towels, after not finding them she hobbled out of the bathroom. First she peeked her head out to check whether or not anyone was in the room. The coast was clear and she continue on, tracking water over to the bed before pulling the sheet off the bed and wrapping the sheet around her body just in time before someone walked into the room.

But that didn't keep her from squealing like a little girl; she ended up slipping in the water and falling onto her side. Pain shot up through her body and she felt something tear. Her eyes swelled up with tears and she cried out from the pain. Ursel's breathing became labored and her hand shot down to her stomach and she felt something warm and wet. Her hand shook as she brought it up to her face, it was red, she didn't have to guess that it was blood.

"Nnnngh," she moaned and dropped her hand to the ground.

She heard footsteps move quickly to her side.

She gently lifted her throbbing head up to see who it was.

"_It's that guy Six," _she thought as she saw his ever frowning face. He grunted as he leaned down to pick her up. He gently pulled her to a sitting position. Her arms hung limply at her sides and her good eye drooped. Six didn't look her in the eyes the entire time he helped her back onto the bed, positioning her on her back.

"Try not to move around, I'm going to going to go and get the Dr.," Ursel only moaned in response, Six then turned around and left.

Ursel wondered what was taking Holiday so long with the towels, and why he was here. She felt rather uncomfortable lying on a bed wrapped in a sheet naked, soaking wet, and bleeding. But never the less sleep began to take over and she slowly fell to a troubled rest.

**Yays ****I've finally finished the fifth chapter and now I can move onto the sixth one I'm sooooo sorry that its been such a long time since I last updated. I hope that you like this chapter. REVIEW Constructive Criticism please! I think that I need better editing skillz. **

**ccsakura: I'm soooooo happy that my fanfic is your drug! XD**

**MADasHATTER: Sure, ****sorry that it took so damn long.**

**redbunny13: Well I hope that next time you wait impatiently that way you can kick my lazy ass in gear lol.**

**AN EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**bluemoon32: Even though you didn't review on fanfiction ****I still give you credit. Thanks for liking my story.**


End file.
